


Changed Perception

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e11 Appointment in Samarra, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's day as Death didn't just change his view on death and the natural order of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed Perception

Sam went down the street and realized that his brother stared at a street corner in concentration, a corner that held nothing of interest to them.

If there had been somebody, Sam would have thought Dean had nodded a silent greeting. There just wasn't anybody.

"Dean? Are you OK?"

"Sure, Sam. So, what did Bobby say about this strange happenings?"

* * *

Dean focused on his brother again but a part of him kept the reaper in sight.

The woman had seen him, realized that he could see her and answered his nod.

Dean could see reapers since his little stint as Death.

He didn't know if this ability was temporary or would fade away. Death hadn't said anything about it but that didn't really mean anything.

For the hunter these little sightings here and there had a comforting effect. Reapers practically oozed calmness and serenity. Perhaps this was the reason Dean automatically relaxed when he saw one of them, perhaps he had been dead so often his body recognized them or perhaps it was an aftereffect of the ring like the ability to see them itself.

He concentrated on his brother again. They had a hunt to investigate.

  



End file.
